Bookends
by LovingNinja
Summary: Genma never thought his night would be ruined by the one man he loathed completely and utterly. AU fic. GenmaOC, yaoi/lemon, mention of one-sided GenmaHaya, mention of IdaOC. LEMON. Slight non-con in beginning.


**I own nothing of Naruto. This is a slight AU fiction where Genma is an English teacher for a boarding school, The Akatsuki Academy. I do own Viceroy.**

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT  
**

* * *

"Is there a reason as to why you're here?" Genma grumbled. He was currently seated at a table in the library of Akatsuki Academy Boarding School. It was after hours and it wasn't unusual for the teachers to come in and look through some books to recommend to the students for class assignments and such. However, it _was_ unusual for the _boyfriend_ of a teacher to be here, especially sitting across from him at the same exact table, casually reading a light novel.

"Yes," the silver-haired male, known for getting this specific brunette riled up and let his anger slip, didn't even look up after having sit down and opening his book. "Idate said he'd be home late so I decided to pass some time away in here."

"This isn't your personal library, it belongs to the school."

"Then, why are _you_ here?"

"I'm looking through some books for my students, that's what teachers do. Only staff should be here around this time, how did you manage to get in?"

With a smug smirk, Viceroy glanced up, confidence in his voice, "I had a nice chat with the young miss at the desk."

Genma rose a brow, a frown on his features, "You've gotta be kidding…"

"Nope. Charm knows no gender."

"Fag," the brunette murmured.

"Now, now, that's such a harsh word to use, especially when you have a few friends of that sort of persuasion. Though, talk is that you have half an interest in it as well."

Scowling, Genma glared at Viceroy, "Would you go home before I report you?"

"I'm surprised you haven't yet," was the laughing response.

Though, almost immediately, Genma rose to his feet, walking around the table only to have hand grasp onto his wrist, "What?"

"Are you really going to?"

The English teacher clicked his tongue, "You scared? Can't take it back once you've tempted me."

Viceroy scoffed before he smirked, "Temptation, eh?" The silver-haired man looked around, the library was empty, it appeared. He stood, taller than the teacher, a dragged him over to the fiction section just a few steps away, earning the hushed threats from the shorter, until they stopped once his back was shoved into one of the shelves, hands on his shoulders and pinning him in place.

"What the _hell_ are you up to?" he glowered, utterly detesting the man who hovered over him.

"Like you have no idea," was the taunt, the sneer growing.

"Don't even…you're with _Idate_. What kind of shit are you pulling?"

Viceroy snickered, "You were the one who mentioned 'temptation'." He leaned, Genma turning his face away to avoid any contact, however, he wasn't expecting the tongue that curled up the back of his ear, making him flinch and wince. "Don't be shy now."

"Damn, idiot bastard, creep," Genma growled, making a fist that was soon gripped harshly by a tight hold, a larger hand.

"Now, Genma-san, is that any way to behave in the library?"

"It is when you're trying to start something."

Vice chuckled, his other hand slipping up, the back of his fingers caressing a cheek, "That angry look in your eyes. So fiery." Genma said nothing in response, he let his facial expressions do all the work. "Now tell me, which one of your friends was the one to get you so hot-and-bothered? It couldn't have been one of those lovebirds. One of the younger ones, the one with the smudge on his chin, not him either, I'm sure you have better test. So, does that leave that older fellow and the one with the cough? Raido-san and Hayate-san?"

Eyes narrowed, Genma hissed, "Prick, just back off and leave me alone."

"That wouldn't be any fun~" Viceroy cooed, quickly stealing Genma's lips, and even as the shorter tried to pull away, a tongue slipped in, forcing its way inside. Genma tried to fight it off, but just as he began a hand slithered down to the apex of his thighs, massaging him in a gentle yet harsh manner that had his whole body tensing. A muffled noise was heard as hands clawed the higher shoulders, and when those fingers slid under the waistband of his pants he groaned.

"Well, looky here," the silver-haired man whispered, gibing. "Either you haven't had any time to yourself lately, or I'm just that _talented_."

"In your dreams, fucker," Genma spat, but the dull nubs of the thin digits poking and prodding at his forming erection caused a sharp inhale in his throat.

"So, this little buddy right here hasn't had any love in a while, huh? Well, then, I'm pleased to know I can assist you."

"Listen you," a hand had gotten he opportunity to strike, fingers harshly gripping Vice's chin, "if you're gonna start this shit, you better finish it fast."

"Oh, so I'm finally getting your consent?"

"I don't like being used as a game," Genma stated, "so I might as well use you back. You better do well."

"I better, eh?"

"Just stop your damn yapping." And, there, Genma forced that chin down, those lips with his and that tongue with his. That hand stroking him, the other undoing his pants to give them more room. The palm that claimed Viceroy's chin slipped up, nails digging into his scalp as the other hand worked feverishly to undo Vice's trousers.

A chuckle rumbled through Viceroy's throat. He pulled back, eyes lidded, "You really are in a hurry."

"We're in a library," Genma hissed. "I have no choice."

"Well then~" Viceroy retraced his hands, stepping back before taking Genma by the shoulders and spinning him around to face the bookshelf. The brunette braced himself, however, when his hips were pulled towards Vice, and his pants and boxers were lowered, a shameful stir began to settle in his lower belly and in the back of his mind he was sick with disgust at being touched by this pest. However, he didn't expect the mouth at his neck, lapping at it, sucking it, biting it, it sent chills, and his hips bucked at the hand stroking him from behind. His mouth parted for air, and as though lips left him only to find that tongue poking and prodding his entrance, he held back a gasp, and his head hung, forehead resting against the edge of the shelf.

_Embarrassing_, he chided to himself. _It's been so long…I'm burning up at the touch. Just this once. One time. Nothing else._ His eyes widened, that damnable tongue curling inside of him, his knuckles turned white from the harsh grip they had on the shelf. And, when he felt teeth nibbling around the ring of muscle, his arms gave a twitch as a jolt of electricity went up his spine, knocking a few books sideways and leaving a gap open in front of him.

"Shit, you can stop now," he growled.

Viceroy pulled away, licking his lips with a smirk, "I'm just lubing you up."

"Yeah, but I don't need you slobbering all over my ass."

"All right, then, as you wish," Vice sighed, standing up to his feet and moving the open flaps of his pants to the side, revealing his erection. "I don't have any condoms on me, hope that won't be a problem."

"Che, I thought you of all people would be the type to always carry condoms around."

"The pot calling the kettle black~" the silver-haired male hummed as he grabbed hold of the other's hips, aligning his erection with the slippery entrance before penetrating it slowly.

Genma hissed, back arching at the intrusion, and grit his teeth together. He did his best not make a sound, not to say a word as he was gradually filled; feeling the tips of his fingers bruising from the grip he had on the shelf.

"All right," Vice huffed, "I'm all in."

"Good, now get out."

"So testy~"

"Ass."

"Bitch."

Genma's cheeks were flushed, and between his thighs it burned, the tightening puckered entranced burned as well, for he was not nearly as lubricated as he thought he was initially. _Not like I have _that_ much experience in this shit._ "Ah!" He let a low cry slip, and once again he found himself biting his lip.

"Ehhh? Damn, too bad we aren't in private," Viceroy whispered as he had started thrusting. "I think I'd love to hear that voice."

"Even if…we _were_ in private, you'd still get shit," Genma growled.

"Who else has heard that voice?"

"None of your damn business."

Vice chuckled, thrusting a bit faster as he leaned over, chest flat against Genma's back. A hand reached around to stroke the reddening hardened member of the brunette, and once again that mouth found a place to suckle on the neck. Almost instinctually, Genma's head rose, he released an exhale as he started hearing the sound of the silver-haired male's hips smacking against him at an even pace. However, when his eyes began to focus, through the gap of the books, he could see that on another shelf there was another gap, and on the other side of that gap, eyes down and flipping through a book, was Hayate. Just standing there as though he had no idea on what was going on just two shelves away.

_Shit_, Genma cursed, and then his body shivered, a tongue languidly crossing the back of his neck.

"You just tightened up," was the snicker. "Did you like the feel or did you see something you liked?" Genma, of course, refused to say anything, though, he didn't need to. As soon as Vice's eyes flickered for even a second upward, he saw what Genma saw and smirked. "So, that's the one you fancy? Not bad taste, if I may so myself."

"You may _not_," the brunette hissed.

"Hey, should we make a little more noise? Should we stop all this whispering and start boldly stating our thoughts? I'm sure you would just love to see his expression, then, wouldn't you?"

"Like hell-ah!"

Viceroy chortled, thrusting faster and slamming into Genma faster, his palm and fingers hurriedly fixing themselves at the head of the other's erection. As the English teacher started to absorb the pleasure his body was being given, his eyes were fixated on one single thing: Hayate. _Don't look up. Don't look up. Please, don't look up. Ooh! Up! Haya! Look up!_ Fingers could be seen flipping the pages over, eyes darting back and forth between the lines. The other man was lost in whatever world he was reading about. All of his attention was placed on that book. _Damn it, look up! Hayate, look up! Look at me! My eyes, meet my eyes! I want to see…I want to see your eyes! See your eyes as…as…I…_

Genma's head fell, he withheld a strenuous groan as his body tensed completely, trembling as Viceroy's body followed, and inside of him he felt a heat, the very heat that was leaving his own body. And, then, he felt as though he could breathe again. He slumped slowly to his knees, as did Viceroy who then rested on his rear. Both were panting as quietly as possible.

"Sorry, I…don't have any tissues on me," Viceroy stated.

Genma cleared his throat, seeming a bit dignified as he resituated his drawers, "It's fine. I'll head home and take a shower now, and then I'll burn these clothes."

Viceroy chuckled, "That's fine with me. Just, don't get caught by your Prince Charming."

The brunette clicked his tongue, kindly gave the other man the most lovely gesture he could; containing his middle digit; and left as quickly as his tired legs could take him, making sure to go through the other entrance so as not to run into Hayate. Viceroy waited for a moment before rezipping himself, and soon he too stood to his feet, however, when he looked up, he was met with a rather unsatisfied expression from the object of Genma's desires.

"Oh, hello, there."

"Listen," Hayate stated seriously.

"Yes?"

"Leave that kid alone."

"You speak as if he's younger than you," Vice giggled with a smirk. "Cute."

Eyes narrowed, "If he gets hurt, you'll have more than just me on your ass. And, I alone would more than enough to handle you. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, Charming, I understand~" Viceroy sighed, walking past the younger man, clapping a hand on his shoulder before heading out, the smell of quick sex on him, and following. Leaving Hayate to glare at where he had witnessed his friend come undone.

Meanwhile…

"Ha! Genma what happened to your forehead?!" Kotetsu pointed at a red indent running across the other's forehead. "It's looks ridiculous."

"You look ridiculous!" Genma snapped, throwing a punch into his friend's shoulder, grumbling.

* * *

**-The End**_  
_

**Please READ and REVIEW! Thank you!  
**

**~LovingNinja~**

**Current Naruto lemon count: 5 - Check them out!  
**


End file.
